Miecoles 16
by azulaamu
Summary: un trozo del diario de amu hinamori
1. Chapter 1

Miércoles 16

Aun me duele el pecho y no entiendo porque, la verdad es que si se la razón pero no debería doler ya.

Mis ojos simplemente se humedecen a caminar por la calle y ver a esas parejas tomadas de la mano y mi sonrisa cambia drásticamente a una mueca de dolor, apresuro el paso mientras varios recuerdos vienen a mí.

Esta lloviendo, mis manos frías sujetan el mango del paraguas que me presto él para no mojarme, miro sus ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír… se acerca a despedirse y me besa la mejilla, sin pensarlo le robe un beso, cuando me miro sorprendido y con una sonrisa me ruborice y trate de irme, pero no podía. Sus manos me retenían sujetándome por los hombros…. Se acerco a mi y susurro algo que no comprendí, pero me acerque a su pecho y lo abrace.

Miro el cielo que se había puesto gris y unas débiles gotas de agua empezaron a caer, sonreí al escuchar los rayos y truenos, no podía entender como ese estrepitoso ruido lograba animarme de esta forma…. Camine mas lento tratando de relajarme, pero fue inútil.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no quería eso…. Quería que dijeras que cambiarias… porque no lo hiciste… dijiste que me amabas, ¿acaso fue mentira? Cuanta de las cosas que me decías lo fueron. Mi corazón empezó a quebrarse, si yo estaba cortando…. Pero aun así guarde la esperanza de que volvieras….

Cada vez el cielo esta más oscuro y el ruido es aun más fuerte, estoy totalmente mojada y sin poder dejar de sentirme inquieta… y muy estupida, ya ah pasado mucho tiempo de eso…. Pero recordarlo duele

Yo te ame… realmente te ame…. aun guardo un trozo de esa absurda esperanza sabiendo que es inútil….

Estornude volviendo a la realidad…

¿Por qué hago esto?

¿tan mala soy?

¿Qué es lo que esta mal en mi?

¿Que tan imperfecta soy para que no quieras estar conmigo ikuto?


	2. Chapter 2

Jueves 17

Vaya que cosa mas linda, tu, mi mejor amiga… mi compañera me abandonas, me cambias por otra chica que te "entretiene más", esta bien…. Puedes largarte.

No me vengas con el cuento de que te abandone….porque sabes que no es verdad. Tú me dejaste sola.

-nadeshiko! –corrí hacia ella y la abrace, esta me empujo y se alejo a paso rápido

¿Qué hice mal?

…. Algo apreta mi pecho… vuelves como si nada, pero yo soy la que no puede olvidar el dolor que sentí…. Y la envidia cuando te vi con ikuto de la mano.

¿soy tan mala?

Porque todos se alejan de mi…. Que hago mal, que no debo decir, que no debo hacer… que debo decirte para que todo sea como antes….

Pero ya no se puede…

Quiero devuelta esas tardes de largas charlas, esas risas de ambas…. Nuestra complicidad… la extraño

Viernes 18

Ikuto me envío un mensaje al móvil….salte alegre de mi cama, aun no lo leo, espero que mis manos dejen de temblar y que mi cara se relaje de tanta sonrisa.

…

…

…

Me pide permiso para estar con nadeshiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunes 21

Ha sido el peor fin de semana desde que termine con ikuto, mis padres no dejan de pelear, mi hermana menor estuvo involucrada en un accidente de coches y mi corazón ha sido pateado una vez estando en el suelo.

Empecé a cortarme los brazos denuevo, la verdad no saco nada con eso… solo tenia unas ganas enormes de hacerlo, pero ahora no tengo como ocultarlo. Por lo menos hoy en la escuela use blusa y mi chaqueta negra, nadie se dio cuenta de que apenas movía mis brazos por el dolor.

*10 AM*

No eh podido aguantar las ganas de escribir en esta hoja, aun con todo el dolor.

Ikuto se sienta a cuatro puestos de mi, no puedo dejar de observarlo descaradamente, me es imposible… aun puedo recordar como se sentía su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos, cada caricia que sus manos me hacían y sus besos… esos besos que me hacian volar.

Él no se dio cuenta de que lo estuve viendo, lo mire toda la clase, incluso dibuje su silueta, no puedo olvidarlo.

Ikuto han pasado ya 5 meses y aun así tus manos están gravadas en mi piel.

Nadeshiko sigue sin hablarme, y él no me ha vuelto a enviar un mensaje…. Pero no los eh visto mirarse ni besarse…. ¿habrá sido mentira? Porque si yo fuera ella…. Pasaría sobre mí por estar con quien amo.

*11 PM*

Mi hermanita empeoro su estado, los médicos dicen que si sobrevive las próximas 24 horas se salvara… si no….

Tendré que asistir a un funeral.

No soy creyente… pero si existe un dios, o lo que sea… le ruego que salve a mi hermanita… le daré lo que quiera acambio de que no me quite lo único que me ha hecho sonreír…


	4. Chapter 4

**Martes 22**

**¿Cómo estas?**

_a que te refieres?_

**Que como estas…. Se lo de tu hermana**

_Quien te lo contó? _

**Eso no importa… **

Si importa… además…. Que te interesa a ti como yo este ikuto?

**Sabes que te tengo mucho cariño amu**

tu sabes que aun te quiero, por favor dejame en paz

**no puedo dejarte tranquila**

dame una buena razón

**aun te amo**

**no juegues conmigo**

**Lo digo enserio… aun te amo**

Ikuto…. ¿Que se supone que deba pensar…. Cuando dices eso?

Yo… yo no se lo que quieres me duele pensar que me amas y estas con ella…

¿Qué nos paso?

Porque duele tanto….

Creo… que me cambiare de escuela….

Bueno explico un poco este cap, la primera parte es un trozo de papel con el que se comunicaron amu e ikuto durante las clases

Y el resto es el pensamiento de amu

Y bien, es corto pero pronto tendré el siguiente C:


	5. Chapter 5

Jueves 24

Cada vez las dudas son peores.

Ikuto dijo que me ama aun… entonces porque esta con nadeshiko, es algo que simplemente no cabe en la cabeza y me pregunto que es realmente lo que pasa.

Hoy ikuto falto a clases y aproveche la oportunidad para hablarle a nadeshiko sobre lo que me dijo, más bien escribió.

¿Qué me dijo ella? Se río de mí, dijo que caí muy bajo inventando todo esto… cuando le enseñe el papel volvió a reír y me pidió que la dejara en paz con su novio y se fue…

Cumplí con decirle pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si no me cree es cosa suya pero es triste que la chica que alguna vez fue tu mejor amiga no crea en lo que digo, se que es difícil de creer viniendo de mi pero… es su letra… ¿Cómo hacer que me crea? Cada vez es más triste esta situación…

¿Que se supone deba hacer?

¿Dejar ir al fin este sentimiento y a ese hombre? O ¿pelear porque mi ex-amiga crea en mí?

Creo que esta claro lo que debo hacer… ikuto esta será la última vez que escriba sobre ti en mi diario…

Realmente te ame.

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír…

Creo que la música solo me deprime… pero no puedo dejar de oírla

Una pelirosa sentada en la ventana de la escuela se quito los audífonos y cerro una pequeña libreta mirando a la ventana, apoyo la frente en esta, mientras veía a un par de jóvenes abrazarse en la entrada de su escuela

Nada ni nadie en la vida nos separara…

La joven dejo que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla y suspiro, se levanto miro por ultima vez hacia fuera para luego cerrar la ventana con tristeza. Tomo su mochila con desgana y guardo la libreta dentro.

Camino hasta salir de su salón con la frente en alto, una sonrisa en su rostro y un peso menos encima.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la escuela un chico alto de cabello oscuro y sedoso, con ojos azules, vestido con jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero esperaba a alguien.

Un estuche de violín colgaba de su hombro, en sus manos una rosa de color blanca, miro impaciente a la escuela…

Vio acercarse a la mujer que esperaba, pero no la vio como creía que estaría.

La vio brillante, sonriente y libre… apretó sus manos y desvío la mirada, su determinación cayo al suelo, se sintió tonto… ¿Por qué ella aun lo esperaría?

La estudiante de cabello rosa paso junto a el sin verlo aparentemente.

-amu- susurro. Pero ella no lo escucho o no quería oírlo

-amu!- esta vez su voz resonó en el espacio entre ellos, la aludida se giro hacia el con un poco de tristeza

- que quieres ikuto-dijo casi inaudible

- por favor… déjame hablar contigo


End file.
